Life Before His Eyes
by Luna Shadows-Knight
Summary: What would have happened if Gibbs had never killed his family's murderer? What would have happened had he seen Ari on that rooftop in time? What if he allowed the hate and anger to build within him... If it had eaten him up inside. How would things be different? Short AU-Version Drabble. Rated for slight language. Character Deaths! Please Read and Review!


**Life Before His Eyes**

**Warnings**: AU/LBHE Version. SHORT One-Shot. K+ rated Language. OOC. AU-Cannon established relationships - (Past) Shannon/Gibbs. McAbby (McGee/Abby), Tate (Tony/Kate). Cannon Character Deaths! OC appearance/mentionings! You have been warned!

- I was just watching this episode - and crying the whole time, I might add. And this idea just sort of came to me. Not sure how good it'll be, but I felt like I needed to write it...

* * *

_"What if you made a different choice?"_

* * *

_Creak._

_Creak._

_Tap. _

_Click, clack, click, clack..._

"Mr. Gibbs? Are you down there?" A mature female voice called to him.

The grey-haired man turned slightly, just in time to see a young woman standing on the stairs, looking down at him. He didn't recognize her. She had long, sleek blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Tall, pretty he supposed, though he hardly noticed that sort of thing anymore. She had a slight stern appearance about her.

"Yeah? What do you want?" He asked, frowning at her.

She started down the stairs, carefully, wishing she hadn't decided to wear heels that day. "My name is Catherine Reynolds, I am from D.C.'s social services." She explained.

Ah. That's why.

"And?" He asked, impatiently, still frowning.

Catherine sighed, but kept a calm demeanor, she had spoken to the other agent, he told her to expect this. "I am here regarding Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Caitlin Todd-DiNozzo." She continued.

A pause, "What about them?"

"I am sorry to say they were killed early yesterday morning." She told him softly.

"..."

"..."

"...how?" He managed to ask.

She looked saddened, "A bombing just outside of Maryland. A terrorist was responsible - Ari Haswari. He detonated the bomb, killing several other agents, Anthony and Caitlin, as well as himself and his sister who attempted to stop him, her name is Ziva David. The children of the leader of Mossad, or so I was told."

Gibbs felt like he couldn't breathe. Ari had done this? Killed Tony and Kate... and himself. The last time he had seen the bastard was when he appeared in Gibbs basement and tried to kill him. Gibbs nearly died, and Ari had escaped. That was the third time he nearly lost to that monster. The first was when Ari had nearly caused Kate to die, the second was at NCIS...

But now they were dead.

"Why are you here then? Who told you to come here?" He demanded, deciding asking questions was better than allowing himself to think while someone else was here.

"I spoke to Agent McGee, who directed me to come here." Catherine told him, "I am here regarding the two young children of his co-workers. Anthony Jethro DiNozzo and Kelly Abigail DiNozzo." She said. "There was a joint agreement between their parents that should anything happen to the both of them, that you would become their guardian."

Gibbs was frozen in place as she spoke. Those two had completely slipped his mind. AJ, and Kelly... When was the last time he had even seen them? He had attended AJ's baby shower and first birthday, and his former agents' daughter he had missed, but they had brought her by as a young toddler... How long ago was that? Four years? Five?

Endless questions rang through his mind, but he only asked, "How old are they?"

"Anthony is ten years old, and Kelly just turned six." The blonde's voice was sad. Two young children who were robbed of both their parents in the same day. They had definitely not taken the news well, but that was to be expected...

"And... they wanted me to take them? Their kids?" He asked, in stunned disbelief. He barely spoke to his former team anymore. And when he did their conversations were never very pleasant. He hadn't even seen Abby or McGee since he had written them, and Ducky, out of his life shortly after little Kelly was born.

"That's right, Mr. Gibbs. Clearly Anthony and Caitlin held a lot of trust in you, as they signed the guardianship papers shortly after each child was born. However, if you wish to decline this, they would be left in the hands of their next of kin... Agent DiNozzo's father, or his sister-in-law. But the choice is up to you primarily."

Gibbs watched the expectant expression on the blonde's face, waiting for him to make a choice.

* * *

**Eh. So... not my best work. But what did you think? I know the alternatives were that Kate and Tony had a son OR a daughter, depending on the AU timeline. But I didn't want to choose just one. I picked Abigail as Kelly's middle name 'cause I couldn't think of what else to make it. I thought of making it Paula (blah) or Jennifer, but then her nickname would have been KJ (ew!) and to be fair I doubt Tony would have wanted it like that. I use to love Jenny but she kind've became a bitch after that whole undercover mission and what she made Tony did regarding Jeanne... No offence to anyone, I still think she's an awesome character!**

**I picked Anthony Jethro because AJ is way cuter than LJ, in my mind. Plus, it just didn't seem right on a little boy. But Anthony Jethro III (forth if you count 'Tony' the dog, and 'Jethro', McAbby's pet dog) seems cute and sentimental, so that's why I choose it. I ended it like this because, based on AU Gibbs' attitude, I'm not sure whether he would have chosen to take the kids. He seemed interested in whether Kate had a boy or a girl, and a bit sad at her name choice, but I don't know if he was so warped that he didn't even like his team anymore, so I just ended it this way. Use your imagination for what you think he chose!**

**Ahem, anyways. Rant/Explanation over. Continue on with your day!**

**Always with love,**

**- Luna**


End file.
